lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Purgatorial Mayhem/Story Mode
Purgatorial Mayhem's story mode involving many characters fighting off Toy Channel, a villain whose plan is to indoctrinate the human race to decrease their intelligence harshly. As its powers come across universes, characters fight off Toy Channel's powers and troopers in unique ways. However, there are also other bosses to fight, including Blue Guy, Doomfist, and others. Story Opening Levels The story starts off inside a level of Pac-Man, with the player character set to, of course, Pac-Man. He has to travel through a maze, fight where the four ghosts are, and fight them off. If all four ghosts are defeated, a mysterious portal will appear. However, there is no guarantee where the portal will take you. Once Pac-Man enters the portal, he arrives at, strangely enough, a Paramore concert about to end. When the song ends, Pac-Man notices a few people who look out of place in the crowd, which include Spider-Man, Elsa, Peppa Pig, Marshall, and Blaze. Pac-Man notifies Hayley Williams about this, but it turns out she already knows why they're here and what they want. They are clones of children's show characters that work for an evil robotic mastermind known as the Toy Channel. Toy Channel has an evil plan to use its poorly made YouTube videos to make the newest generation of humans, as well as future generations, dumber. Pac-Man and Hayley fight off the clone characters, but right when they think their work is done, a mob of the Toy Channel's foot soldiers step in. The two run back into the portal right before it is about to close. While the two are safe, this leaves the Foot Soliders to destroy the concert hall all they want. Super Mario Mario and Luigi have recently heard news that Bowser has captured somebody, but it was never specified who it was. High-Tier Nintendo Franchises Misc. Nintendo The Loud House Overwatch Presidential Debates These levels start off at a presidential debate between three teams. One consists of Donald Trump, and Jeb Bush, the second consists of Hillary Clinton and Bernie Sanders, and the third consists of Gary Johnson and Jill Stein. SiIvaVerse While these levels cover all of SiIvaGunner, they start off in mere LazyTown. Robbie Rotten has been in his hideout doing nothing and wondering why his gadgets and disguises were stolen. He then goes up form his hideout to look for them, only to see a group of evil Gummy Bears carrying his gadgets, hoping to give them to Toy Channel. While Robbie does succeed in fending the bears off, during that time Toy Channel has taken over LazyTown. Robbie travels through what used to be LazyTown, only to find Toy Channel itself sitting on its floating throne. Toy Channel, desperate to capture Robbie, sends out Toys In Japan. After fighting against Robbie, Toys In Japan joins his force and beats up several foot soldiers. Toys In Japan is not a worker for the Toy Channel after all, he is just Grand Dad playing a prank on the Toy Channel. As the two make a run out of Lazytown, they use mashup bridges to get to other SiIvaVerse places. The first bridge leads them to Tokyo, where Smol Nozomi is seen fighting off robots sent down by The Voice and Haltmann. Unfortunately, the Toy Channel's robots were fast enough to run across the mashup bridge and team up with Haltmann's robot. Robbie, Toys In Japan, and Nozomi are not able to fight off the attack, and are blasted many miles away. While they almost don't make it out alive, Nozomi steals a Spheric used by a Foot Soldier, and reassembles the Smolitzer. While piloting the mech, Nozomi defeats enough troops to give Robbie and Toys In Japan their own mechs. After taking down every robot in the area, be they made by Toy Channel or Haltmann. The three get out of Tokyo. While it was a long walk from Tokyo to the next mashup bridge, they safely got to their next destination; the Philippines. When they arrive, they see Tito Dick being carried away by The Voice's units. The three are then ambushed by Voice and Toy Channel units, as Toy Channel sends out five powerful workers in the form of the Zool Babies. DeviantArt YouTube Fantendo Toy Channel Home Base Final Battle Category:Purgatorial Mayhem